La pasión de Katsuki
by ale98caro
Summary: Donde un joven yakuza y un viajero llamado Viktor se cruzan en el camino del otro y aunque ambos nieguen lo que sienten, el destino hace de todo para que ellos estén juntos, o tal vez, la propia naturaleza de ambos.*Esta historia tiene contenido omegaverse*.-Yuuri Alfa & Viktor Omega.
1. Sinopsis

Un joven ruso llamado Viktor, se encontraba visitando Japón cuando inesperadamente es raptado por los Yakuza, la mafia más conocida y temida del país. Los miembros de la familia Katsuki tenían intenciones no muy buenas con el muchacho. Pero uno de ellos, Yuuri; el hermano del jefe Naoki, les prohíbe ponerle un dedo encima porque siente la necesidad de protegerlo. La relación de amistad qué se comienza a formar entre ambos se ve interrumpida cuando a Viktor, le llega su primer celo. Entonces Yuuri se debate entre marcarlo como suyo o dejarlo libre y superar los sentimientos que comenzaban a florecer dentro de su alma.

...

Gracias por leer :D


	2. Prologo

El crimen había aumentado en estos últimos meses y mi familia se encontraba preocupada por mi bienestar. Ahora mismo estaba hablando con mi hermana Soska y asegurándole nuevamente que el barrio donde vivía era tranquilo y muy seguro.

―Bueno, cualquier cosa me hablas― Dijo preocupada.

―Estaré bien hermana, dile a mis padres que no se preocupen y que los quiero.

El problema era que no podría decirle que estaba viviendo en un almacén abandonado en medio de la nada y que recibía un sueldo más o menos decente por esclavizarme todos los días en un restaurante de mala muerte.

No, definitivamente se volvería loca, le diría a mis padres y me obligarían a regresar a Rusia para reanudar mis estudios o casarme con alguna mujer con dinero, o tal vez ambas.

―También te queremos Vitya, cuídate mucho y suerte con tus adorables clientes.

Y también le había dicho que trabajaba en una veterinaria y me daban una buena paga cada mes.

Todo estaba completamente oscuro en el lugar a excepción de la luz de la luna que me transmitía mucha paz.

Comencé a cerrar los ojos cuando escuche muchos autos estacionarse y me alarme un poco, pero recordé que un candado sellaba la enorme puerta y me prepare mentalmente para un posible grupo de adolescentes que tenían intención de hacer una fiesta alocada en el almacén.

Los murmullos de las personas que intentaban abrir la puerta eran inentendibles para mis oídos, hasta que las palabras se convirtieron en gritos y esos gritos en golpes que amenazaban con romper la puerta en pedazos. Deje de respirar cuando escuche un sonido que me dejo paralizado por completo: Un disparo. Luego de ese siguieron más. Habían logrado romper la puerta. Todo mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar al escuchar personas entrando al almacén haciendo demasiado ruido. Hablaban en un idioma desconocido para mí. La curiosidad fue más grande que el miedo cuando escuche otro grupo de voces hablando en otro idioma algo conocido para mí, al parecen eran italianos. Me levante de la cama y me acerque a la puerta que daba a las escaleras para ver qué pasaba allí abajo.

A juzgar por sus rasgos, el primer grupo de personas que había entrado eran japoneses. Uno de los italianos gritaba improperios y palabras que entendí apenas, al parecer estaba discutiendo por la pérdida de una gran cantidad de drogas y dinero y culpaba a los japoneses por tal situación.

― ¡Ne abbiamo abbastanza con la Yakuza!, ¡La scomparirà uno per uno! (¡Ya hemos tenido suficiente con ustedes los Yakuzas!, ¡Los haremos desaparecer a uno por uno!).

El hombre que parecía el líder sonrió de una manera espeluznante y les hizo una señal a sus acompañantes.

¿Yakuzas? ¿Qué no los yakuzas eran la mafia japonesa? Eso significa que el otro grupo era la mafia italiana... ¡No puedo creer que esto esté pasándome! ¡Estoy en medio de una guerra de mafias!

Los italianos salieron huyendo de la escena dejando confundidos a la otra pandilla, que se miraban entre ellos sin saber que estaba pasando, pero uno de ellos al parecer tenía la respuesta. No tenía un buen presentimiento de esto.

― ¡Una bomba! ¡Han dejado una bomba! ¡Hay que irnos jefe! ― Gritó el que parecía ser la mano derecha del líder.

Nadie pareció dudar de él y corrieron a la salida, ni siquiera pude parpadear cuando un estruendo sacudió todo el almacén, las llamas alcanzaron el segundo piso y la construcción comenzó a colapsar.

Ya no tenía escapatoria.


	3. Chapter 1

Ya era la enésima vez que suspiraba. Solo podía mirar la ventana ya que no tenía permitido salir de ese maldito auto. Su única compañía era su guardaespaldas de origen coreano que le dedicaba una mirada fría cada vez que el chico soltaba el aire acumulado en sus pulmones. El alfa solo quería saber que ocurría dentro de esa bodega, su hermano y sus hombres estaban allí y Naoki le dio órdenes estrictas de permanecer sano y salvo en el vehículo polarizado.

―Te matarán si te cruzas en su camino― Dijo sin expresión en su rostro, el comportamiento del japonés comenzaba a impacientarlo.

―Lo sé. Pero no puedo evitar querer ayudar a mi hermano, me siento inútil al quedarme aquí sin hacer nada Seung― Miró nuevamente por la ventana, ahora fue el otro quien suspiro.

―Siempre es lo mismo, deberías comenzar a acostumbrarte a esto. Tu hermano solo intenta protegerte― Bien sabía que el chico no lo escucharía, era terco y siempre buscaba salirse con la suya.

Yuuri iba a responder pero se escuchó un sonido bastante conocido para ambos, eran gritos en italiano. El japonés de repente sintió una molestia en su pecho, algo como un presentimiento, abrió la puerta de golpe y salió corriendo ignorando los gritos de su guardaespaldas ordenándole que volviera al auto.

Se escucharon más gritos y una manada de personas que pasó a su lado, entre ellos pudo reconocer a algunos mafiosos con los cuales los Yakuza ya habían tenido varios desacuerdos. Se acercó a la puerta, todo ocurrió en un segundo, la explosión, su familia pasar corriendo a su lado y debería haber hecho lo mismo, pero sentía que debía entrar al lugar. Lo primero que vio fueron las llamas que se encargaban de consumir el lugar. Se sorprendió al escuchar un grito desesperado que provino del segundo piso, o lo que quedaba de este. Subió su mirada y en ese momento todo se volvió claro para él.

Era un muchacho albino, sus facciones eran finas y delicadas, estaba casi seguro de que era un omega, pero extrañamente sus feromonas no eran muy fuertes. Podría ser un beta. Era hermoso ante sus ojos. Él era su pareja destinada y estaba en peligro. Tenía que ayudarlo. No pudo pensarlo durante más tiempo pues la construcción colapso llevándose al muchacho directo a una muerte segura. Yuuri miró horrorizado la escena y soltó un grito de sorpresa cuando el muchacho cayó al suelo.

No lo pensó dos veces y corrió hacia el cuerpo inerte del muchacho. Se sintió destrozado y se arrodillo ante él. Reviso su pulso y su corazón se llenó de esperanza al darse cuenta de que aun respiraba, muy débilmente pero lo hacía, siguió revisando su cuerpo con una gran sonrisa la cual se borró cuando recordó que todavía no se encontraba inconsciente. Rápidamente lo tomo entre sus brazos y corrió fuera de allí gritando desesperado por ayuda. Su hermano cambio su expresión al verlo.

― ¡Yuuri! ¿Por qué demonios estabas allá adentro? ¿En qué pensabas? ― Exclamó angustiado y lo sacudió intentando que entendiera su error.

―No pude evitarlo Nao, algo me atrajo a ese lugar y fue él― Le mostro el cuerpo de su pareja y su hermano frunció el ceño.

― ¿Te ha atraído su olor? ― El menor asintió.

―Sí, él es mi pareja destinada. Pero tienen que ayudarlo, está muy mal herido― Naoki lo miró de manera comprensiva y les dio órdenes a sus hombres de que preparan sus vehículos.

Yuuri insistió en que fuera él quien llevara al albino y nadie se opuso después de esa aterradora mirada que les dirigió.

(...)

Yuuri y Naoki se encontraban sentados en un sillón afuera de la habitación de invitados. El doctor de la familia estaba adentro curando al joven albino cuyo nombre aún desconocían. Había pasado una hora y todavía no tenían noticia alguna de su estado, lo que comenzaba a agobiar a Yuuri.

― ¿Qué tanto tiene que tardar? ― Le preguntó algo desesperado a su hermano.

―No lo sé, no soy doctor pero el golpe en su cabeza por la caída que sufrió posiblemente sea muy grave― El menor lo miro horrorizado.

Se levantó de golpe para acercarse a la habitación y aporreo la puerta hasta que esta fue abierta por un señor de edad madura.

― ¿Cómo está él?, ¿Cómo está el golpe en su cabeza?, ¿Qué hay de sus heridas?, ¿Es grave? ―Lo tomó de los hombros y lo sacudió pidiendo respuestas.

―Tiene un par de huesos rotos y algunas torceduras, nada grave, su cráneo no tuvo gran impacto debido a qué puso sus manos al chocar con el suelo, estará bien. Sólo necesita descansar después de esa fuerte caída― Respondió el doctor y Yuuri suspiró aliviado ― ¿Él es tu pareja? ― Le preguntó sonriendo.

―Aún no― Hizo una mueca ―Pero espero que pronto lo sea.

El doctor se retiró no sin antes dar indicaciones al pelinegro de cuando el joven "beta" despertara lo llamara de inmediato para revisar su estado y confirmar que todo estuviera bien con su salud. Yuuri le agradeció y cuando se quedó solo en la habitación, tomo asiento cerca de ese extraño que lo era todo para él y lo admiro deseando que despertara para poder saber el nombre del amor de su vida.

―Siempre estaremos juntos― Tomó su mano que extrañamente se sentía muy cálida para él ―No te dejaré solo ni permitiré que nadie vuelva a hacerte daño― Acarició su cabello y le sonrió tiernamente.

Era una promesa. Cuidaría de él con su vida si fuera necesario.

 **Gracias por leer :)**

 **Me alegra que les guste mi novela ;)**

 **Tengan bonita tarde n.n**


	4. Chapter 2

**Viktor POVs.**

Me encontraba en un profundo sueño del que anhelaba despertar. Entre mis últimos recuerdos se encontraba la noche en la que mi vida dio un giro inesperado y ahora me encuentro sumido en una total oscuridad sin la oportunidad de encontrar algo que ilumine mi camino. Mientras espero pacientemente a que mis ojos se abran y mi cuerpo reaccione, recuerdo a mis padres y a mi hermana. ¿Cómo estarán ellos? ¿Al menos saben dónde estoy? Porque ni siquiera yo estoy seguro donde me encuentro. En un hospital claramente no, ya que siempre estoy solo y el silencio se ha vuelto normal hasta que la noche llega. Siempre escucho una voz grave que me dice lo mucho que desea que yo despierte, no se quien esa persona, pero me ha dado la esperanza de que algún día despertare y también la fortaleza para seguir luchando por lograrlo.

Quiero despertar, tengo muchas preguntas, quiero conocer a esa persona, su voz siempre me calma y me hace sentir haciéndome olvidar mi situación.

¿Quién es? ¿Porque no estoy muerto? ¿Acaso me han dado una segunda oportunidad de vida? Bueno, pues entonces juro que no lo desperdiciare esta vez, debe ser la señal de que todavía no he cumplido mi propósito en este mundo y no es momento de irme, aun me falta mucho por ver, vivir y sentir.

 **Yuuri POVs.**

― ¡Usted dijo que no era nada grave! ― Lo empuje con fuerza haciendo que se tambaleara ― ¡Él no ha despertado en dos semanas! ¿Le parece que está bien? ¿Qué clase de doctor es usted? ― Me acerqué a él con ganas de golpearlo y lo hubiera hecho, si mi hermano no me hubiera detenido.

―Yuuri... Cálmate― Miro al hombre mayor de manera fría ― ¿Porque diablos dijo que solo había sido una costilla rota y una torcedura en la pierna? El aún sigue inconsciente y puedo jurar que está en coma.

―Con todo respeto, ustedes saben perfectamente que aborrezco a los omegas, tal vez si les decía que no era algo grave esa criatura sería un asqueroso omega menos en el mundo― Habló mirando al albino con repulsión.

No pude aguantar más, mis instintos me hicieron convertirme en una bestia en ese momento y me lancé sobre el dejando golpe tras golpe en su cuerpo y su cara. Cuando por fin lograron separarme de él, ya me sentía un poco más calmado al ver que su rostro había quedado irreconocible y posiblemente no viviría para contarlo. Mi hermano me miro con desaprobación y me saco que la habitación prácticamente a la fuerza.

― ¿Qué ha pasado allá adentro? Tú has cambiado desde que ese chico llego a nuestras vidas. El Yuuri que conozco jamás hubieras reaccionado de esa manera― Me miro con tristeza ―No quiero que termines como papá y que la historia vuelva a repetirse, eres lo único que me queda, hermano― Automáticamente sentí algo culpa por haber reaccionado de manera tan violenta.

―Lo siento Naoki yo... No pude controlar mis instintos, debía defenderlo, le prometí que cuidaría de él aunque fuera lo último que haga.

―Pero, tú ni siquiera lo conoces, nunca has tenido una conversación con él ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que estás enamorado de él? No lo sé, tal vez te estés confundiendo con un simple deseo por marcar a alguien que no siente que seas la persona correcta para ella― El dolor había vuelto a inundar su mirada.

―Eso no es posible, yo...

― ¿Me pasó una vez recuerdas? ― Sonrió sin ganas ―Ella me hizo creer que estaría conmigo sin importar nada y se marchó en cuanto se enteró de que mi familia pertenecía a la mafia. No le importó como me sentiría, creyó que esa simple carta justificaría su abandono y llenaría el vacío que dejo en mi al desaparecer de mi vida― Suspiró negando.

―Algo me dice que con él será diferente― Hablé seguro de mis palabras ―Pero si él no siente lo mismo me haré a un lado, claro que antes lucharé por mantenerlo a mi lado y estar seguro si lo nuestro puede ser o no.

(...)

― ¿Todo está listo? ― Preguntó mirando con una sonrisa maliciosa al muchacho peliblanco.

―Sí, el jefe y su hermano se irán esta noche y tendremos el terreno libre para hacer lo que queramos con ese maldito omega― Se miraron riendo con maldad y salieron de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

 **Gracias por leer :)**

 **Tengan bonita noche :D**


	5. Chapter 3

Era el día en que Yuuri y Naoki viajarían a China durante un par de semanas, por asuntos pendientes que el padre de ambos había dejado pendientes. El jefe Kagu había desaparecido tiempo después de que su pareja destinada muriera en un terrible accidente, dejándolo destrozado y haciéndolo abandonar a sus hijos, que también pasaban por el inmenso dolor por la pérdida de su progenitora. Naoki no guardaba ningún rencor hacia su padre por haberlos dejado solos cuando más lo necesitaban, pero en cambio Yuuri lo odiaba y sentía que jamás podría perdonar su abandono.

Ambos hermanos, junto al resto de hombres que los acompañarían, se encontraban arreglando todas las cosas que necesitarían en su viaje, como provisiones, armas e información de la mafia enemiga que tenían a los Yakuza en la mira hace diez años. Desde el día de la explosión en aquel almacén no habían vuelto a tener problemas con los italianos. Si bien eso debería ser una buena noticia, para ellos significaba que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que sus enemigos volvieran a atacar. Tenían que estar preparados para todo.

El guardaespaldas de Yuuri se encontraba a punto de matarlo a golpes, pues este se encontraba sobre él recordándole una y otra vez lo preocupado que estaba por dejar a su pareja sola por tanto tiempo.

―... ¿Sabías que puede escucharte? ¡Si puede! Todos los días le cuento lo que me pasa y cuanto espero que despierte para que podamos conocernos mejor― Hablaba Yuuri muy entusiasmado.

―Seung...― El pelinegro mayor miro al jefe buscando ayuda.

― ¿Qué tal si se resfría? ¡Nadie se daría cuenta! Está inconsciente y...

―Todo estará bien― Lo interrumpió poniendo los ojos en blanco ―No le pasará nada a tu chico― Yuuri se sonrojo.

―Aun así llámame por cualquier cosa Seung― Pidió bastante angustiado.

―Lo haré. Ahora vete o perderán el vuelo y tu hermano se enojara― Dijo apurándolo, no le deseaba ni quisiera a un montón de mafiosos viajar cuatro horas en un pequeño avión con un jefe Yakuza de mal humor.

Ambos hermanos salieron de la habitación, pero unos segundos más tarde Naoki regresó sonriendo de manera risueña. Seung inmediatamente se cruzó de brazos fingiendo indiferencia por su presencia.

―Creí que ya te habías ido― Rodó los ojos fingiendo molestia.

―No me despedí correctamente de ti― Lo tomó de la cintura y dejo un suave beso en sus labios.

―Ya vete Katsuki― Evito su mirada para ocultar su vergüenza.

―Te voy a extrañar― Le susurró abrazándolo.

"Yo también voy a extrañarte idiota" Pensó el coreano abrazándolo también y ocultando una sonrisa.

(…)

La señora Tabuki, quien era la enfermera que Yuuri había contratado para que cuidara de Viktor, entró en la habitación con una charola para alimentar al muchacho. Seung se levantó del gran sillón y ella le sonrió tranquila.

―Ya es su hora de comer joven― Le dijo con voz amable.

―Adelante― Asintió sentándose de nuevo.

Ella introdujo el contenido de la licuadora en el tubo que se encontraba conectado al estómago de Viktor y una vez termino, introdujo cierta cantidad de agua para que se mantuviera bien hidratado. Todo esto bajo la atenta mirada del pelinegro y salió del cuarto volviéndolos a dejar solos.

Seung miró por unos instantes al albino preguntándose mentalmente si realmente podría escucharlo si hablaba con él. Se encogió de hombros nada convencido y retomo la lectura de su interesante libro.

Tres hombres entraron a la habitación de Viktor cuando el coreano se quedó dormido sobre la silla que estaba situada a un lado de la cama del albino. Uno de ellos sacó un pañuelo que tenía preparado con cloroformo y lo puso sobre la nariz de Seung, haciendo que este se despertara de inmediato y se retorciera intentando liberarse sin éxito. Él se desmayó y se encargaron de recostarlo sobre el sillón para atarlo y que otro de los hombres lo sacara de la habitación.

―Vamos James, tú serás el primero― El mencionado se acercó a la cama y sacó un cuchillo ―Adiós asqueroso omega― Se río de manera espeluznante y acerco el arma hacía el cuello de Viktor.

(…)

¡Ahí está el capítulo 3!

Gracias por leer y apoyar mi historia n.n

Los quiero, tengan bonita noche :)


	6. Chapter 4

― ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva desaparecido el joven Nikiforov? ― Preguntó el oficial tecleando algo en su computadora.

―Aproximadamente un mes, todos los días hablábamos por teléfono y él me juraba que estaba bien― Explico Soska entre lágrimas ―Me dijo que trabajaba en una veterinaria en el centro y tenía una linda casa en un vecindario agradable. Pero cuando he llegado aquí a buscarlo, nadie me supo dar razones de mi hermano― Negó bajando la mirada ―Mis padres y yo intentamos buscarlo por todos lados pero no obtuvimos resultado alguno.

―Yo realice una búsqueda también, de hecho le he preguntado a algunas personas y me enviaron hacia una bodega abandonada o lo que había quedado de ella― Explico un joven que era compañero de Viktor en el bar donde trabajaba.

―Sí, hablando de eso, hace un mes hubo una pelea entre dos mafias y posteriormente una explosión que termino de destruir el lugar. No le prestamos mucha importancia a este suceso pues eso ocurre todo el tiempo y no había registro de ningún herido o daños mayores, pero es muy probable que su hijo estuviera presente en el lugar esa noche― Hablo el oficial Chulanont.

―Bueno, aquí claramente hay dos teorías que explican lo sucedido― El rubio se cruzó de brazos ―Estamos hablando de un grupo de mafiosos, así que o tomaron a su hijo de rehén... O murió en la explosión...

La madre de Viktor rompió en llanto y fue abrazada por su esposo que susurraba palabras de aliento en un intento de calmarla.

―Aún no pierda las esperanzas señora Nikiforov, esta mañana he hablado con algunos compañeros policías de Tokio y les he informado de lo sucedido. Están buscando a su hijo en todas partes del país― Informó el moreno.

―No voy a quedarme aquí, necesito respuestas y las encontraré sin la ayuda de nadie―Soska se levantó repentinamente y golpeo el escritorio frente a ella, lo que hizo que el otro oficial hiciera lo mismo y se acercara de manera amenazante hacia la mujer.

―Toma asiento, Pitchit― El mencionado obedeció la orden del rubio ― Debe esperar a que encontremos alguna pista de su hermano, señorita Nikiforov. Además, es alta la probabilidad de que él no se encuentre con vida, ahora les sugiero que regresen a su hotel y esperen una llamada de nosotros― Dijo señalando la puerta.

―Usted que se cree para...

―Eso haremos― Habló por primera vez Hugo ―Gracias por ayudarnos a buscar a mi hijo― Volteo a mirar a la albina ―Y tranquila hija, yo sé qué tu hermano está bien, donde quiera que esté.

―No debes de ser tan cruel con las familias de los desaparecidos Yuratchka, sabes lo mal que lo deben estar pasando― Reprendió el tailandés una vez se quedaron solos.

―Yo solo hago mi trabajo, ahora vete y déjame hacer mis cosas.

El otro no dijo nada y solo salió de la sala. Se le hacía un nudo en la garganta cada vez que recordaba por lo que Yuri había tenido que pasar. Él solo quería olvidar todo lo relacionado con cualquier tipo de mafia pero su trabajo mayormente se relacionaba eso.

―Es mejor que las cosas hayan sido de esta manera Naoki― Suspiro y comenzó a buscar en su ordenador información sobre el caso del que estaba encargado.

(...)

―Lamento haber llegado tarde cariño― Mencionó el mayor limpiándose los puños con un pañuelo.

―Tengo suerte de que hayas aparecido― Dijo Seung tranquilo.

Jean Jeaques Leroy o como mejor era conocido por sus colegas, era uno de los guardias que cuidaban la mansión Katsuki de cualquier ataque enemigo en contra de sus líderes. Había ido a su país natal debido a problemas personales y cuando regresó, llego buscando a cierto coreano que era su único mejor amigo en ese sitio. Era su destinado y por eso supo enseguida que algo estaba mal con él. Afortunadamente lo encontró gracias a su olor y también pudieron rescatar al inconsciente chico de las garras de los traidores, a los cuales les había dado la fuerte golpiza que se merecían. Y no quería ni imaginar lo que Yuuri les haría cuando se enterara de lo sucedido.

― ¿Quién es él muchacho? ¿Porque querían deshacerse de él? ― Preguntó curioso.

―Es la pareja destinada de Yuuri y sabes el odio que hay en estos tiempos hacía los que no son alfas o betas― Explicó tomando asiento.

En la sociedad en que vivían las cosas eran muy duras si no eras un alfa, en la categoría social solo se consideraban como líderes supremos a los alfas, mientras que denigraban y humillaban a los omegas y los betas les daban completamente igual, no tenían que sufrir de matrimonios forzados, esclavitud o maltratos de parte de "Los líderes supremos". Pero ser un beta también tenía sus desventajas pues no puedes encontrar a tu persona destinada, ellos son prácticamente invisibles al no desprender un olor característico como los omegas o alfas y tienen que defender sus derechos y valerse por sí mismos. Y si bien en otras partes del mundo esas reglas habían cambiado, en la mayor parte del continente asiático aún se manejaban con un gobierno antiguo y más estricto que en ningún otro lado.

―Ya veo― Hizo lo mismo.

―Estaba en la bodega la noche del altercado en Fukuoka― Se cruzó de brazos mirando al albino ―Creemos que estaba viviendo allí, pero no entendemos como, si el lugar era un asco y era tan viejo que pareciera que fuera a caerse a pedazos en cualquier momento.

― ¿Ha estado inconsciente desde entonces? ― Preguntó algo sorprendido.

―Sí, no sabemos cuál es la razón, pero tal vez el golpe en su cabeza fue tan fuerte que descompuso el resto de su cuerpo.

― ¿Pero Yuuri aún tiene la esperanza de que despierte?

―Sí, él es el único que espera eso. Es muy probable que su familia lo esté buscando y cuando despierte quizá quiera regresar a su hogar.

―Eso va a destruir a Yuuri...

― ¿Quién es Yuuri?

Ambos se miraron extrañados al no reconocer esa voz. Voltearon lentamente y se encontraron con ese par de ojos azules que los miraba confundido. El primero en reaccionar fue Seung, se levantó lentamente y se acercó un par de pasos lo que hizo que el muchacho tomara asiento en la cama.

― ¿Quién es Yuuri? ¿Es la persona que siempre ha estado conmigo? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quienes intentaron matarme hace unos momentos?

(…)

¡Ahí está el capítulo!

Gracias por leer :D

Tengan bonito día :)

P.D: Le estoy haciendo algunos cambios a todo lo relacionado con los betas, omegas y alfas, para que quede más adecuado a la historia.


End file.
